El curioso caso de un vampiro en Italia
by Boomxy
Summary: A lo largo de su vida como mortal había cometido muchos errores. El primero y más grande había sido irse a Italia por aquella chica, de ahí como si se tratara de un castigo divino, llegó a él una segunda oportunidad un tanto curiosa. Ser un vampiro no era fácil, menos en aquel extraño país. Sin duda ser un vampiro en Italia era todo un caso, uno curioso y complicado.


Su vida habia dado un giro curioso, y ahora podía jurar que se encontraba en el centro de una tragicomedia que en algun momento iba a llegar a su clímax, y él en definitiva no salía bien librado.

Estaba seguro de que Dios se estaba burlando de él y de sus decisiones un tanto _estúpidas_ a lo largo de su vida, o para ser especifico, durante el transcurso de aquellos meses donde de manera irónica, la habia perdido.

Una de las decisiones más estúpidas de su vida quizás había sido dejar Francia y a su familia por un amor lleno de mentiras. Se había dejado enamorar por una chica a sus ojos _increíble_ , pero cuando le dio la sorpresa al llegar a Roma, lugar donde ella residía, supo que realmente él solo era su pasatiempo en sus viajes a París.

Lila Rossi, la chica italiana de la cual se había enamorado, estaba casada.

Y así, ignorando todas las advertencias de su madre y hermana sobre que Lila _no_ les agradaba, decidió cortar comunicación con ellas; Todo por una mujer que había jugado con él todo ese tiempo.

No pudo volver a París debido a que en realidad no podía soportar la culpa, además que prácticamente habia ocupado cada uno de sus ahorros para poder rentar un lugar decente para vivir con aquella mujer que ahora le había roto el corazón.

Además de que, como si un castigo divino se tratara, el trabajo por el cual había aplicado vía internet lo termino rechazando por un par de tatuajes en sus manos. ¿En qué tiempo pensaba que vivían? ¿En el siglo dieciocho?

Luego cayó en cuenta de que ahora se encontraba en Roma, una de las ciudades más conservadoras del planeta.

― Nunca más seas un romántico empedernido, Couffaine ― Se dijo a si mismo mientras se llevaba hasta su boca el vaso de licor que descansaba en sus manos.

La siguiente decisión estúpida que tomó fue esa noche en aquel bar; Un par de hombres vieron un aura de desgracia en él y de una u otra manera lo invitaron a formar parte de algo donde podía hacer dinero.

― ¿La mafia italiana? ¿Hablan enserio? ― Preguntó sorprendido. Uno de los hombres frente a él se había identificado como Nino Lahiffe. Aparentemente, buscaban sujetos desesperados, y para su buena o _mala_ suerte, Luka lucia como uno.

― Dinero fácil, comodidad, es lo que muchos extranjeros buscan al llegar a Italia ― La voz de aquel que le acompañaba sonaba un tanto afeminada, pero a pesar de las facciones delicadas de este, _él_ sujeto se había presentado como un hombre.

Nino asintió ante el comentarió de su compañero. Luka entendió que tenia toda la pinta de un extranjero.

Su madre y hermana ahora prácticamente lo odiaban por poner a una _mujer_ sobre ellas (o eso pensaba él) y ahora se encontraba a la deriva en un país desconocido donde seguramente le seria difícil conseguir trabajo en aquella ciudad debido a su apariencia. Y no es que fuese _horrible_ , él era bastante vanidoso con su apariencia y sabía que era un hombre guapo; Pero, su estilo rebelde no era el de muchos en aquella _cerrada_ ciudad como Roma.

Así fue como comenzó a trabajar para ambos hombres durante dos años, y sí, la idea de unirse a la mafia quizás fue estúpida, pero era algo de lo cual no se podía arrepentir a decir verdad, pero no dejaba de ser estúpida. Ellos no le habían dado la espalda.

Y ahora, era una especie de muerto en vida que de una u otra manera podía seguir andando entre los vivos, con la promesa de una inmortalidad y de una nueva oportunidad, en otras palabras; Un vampiro.

Algo que creía un cuento de leyendas y algo terriblemente irreal. Pero que, una vez más, Roma le traía una sorpresa a su vida.

Pero ¿Cuál era el problema con aquello si ahora se podía considerar un ser _notablemente superior_ a los humanos? Pues, era algo tan simple como complicado; Se encontraba viviendo en Roma.

Al principio agradeció la segunda oportunidad que su jefe, El Gran Roger, le habia otorgado luego de un enfrentamiento con una pequeña mafia que habia llegado a robar parte de su territorio. Cabe destacar que, él como nuevo guardaespaldas de aquel imponente hombre de cabello pelirrojo, no tenía idea de lo que realmente era, así que sin dudarlo y siendo lo más leal posible, intercepto una ráfaga de balas con su cuerpo para que lo dañaran.

Muchos lo hubiesen llamado loco. Pero Luka Couffaine ya no tenía nada que perder en esa vida. Simplemente devolvía el favor, después de todo, los miembros de aquella mafia así como el jefe de esta le tendieron una mano cuando había tocado fondo en una ciudad desconocida.

Su lealtad era lo que le habia asegurado una nueva vida, así como ser promovido a una unidad especial que se aseguraba de resguardar parte de la mercancía _principal_ , así como descubrió una red de bares clandestinos donde se traficaba con sangre de todos los tipos, para los de su _tipo_.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que el ser ahora un vampiro era más un problema que una bendición por el _pequeño asunto_ de radicar en Italia.

Y ¿Por qué aquello era un problema? Simple; Al parecer todo lo que tenga que ver con radicar en aquel país parecían quebrar todas las reglas de la supervivencia de los vampiros, y eso explicaba por que existían tan pocos en el lugar y por qué El Gran Roger prefería exportar la _sangre_ hacia Francia (su País natal) y Suiza.

― _Debes recordar, Luka, que de ahora en adelante nada de ajo en ningún tipo, claro, si es que quieres seguir viviendo ―_ El hombre palmeo su espalda a modo de infundirle ánimos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su escritorio.

― _¿Qué quiere decir con lo de "No comer ajo"? ¿No sabe dónde vivimos? ―_ Preguntó, levemente alterado por la situación ― _El condimento que más se usa aquí es el ajo ¡Todo lleva ajo! Incluso el pan dulce_ ― La desesperación en su voz no se hizo esperar, logrando sacarle una ligera sonrisa al hombre.

― _Te acostumbraras, aunque eso no quita que sea difícil ―_ Hizo una pausa, pensativo _― Ah, sí, tampoco te acerques a las iglesias o crucifijos, no querrás tener problemas ―._

Aquella conversación la podía recordar bien, sin momentos borrosos o pequeñas lagunas mentales, incluso podía evocar en su mente el intenso olor a sangre, logrando que su estómago rugiera levemente y que pensara, de nueva cuenta, que su vida se habia convertido en un chiste. ¿Cómo no se acercaría a las iglesias? ¡Estaban en Roma!

Toda la maldita ciudad estaba infestada de iglesias.

Cuando abrió la pantalla de su laptop, esperó verse reflejado en esta y así poder ver como lucía, pero como era ahora _usual_ , solo parte de la silla donde ahora se encontraba sentado era reflejada por esta.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca ante esto, claramente extrañaba su reflejo.

Y no es que fuese vanidoso, pero ocupaba asegurarse de que lucía bien, no por estar _muerto en vida_ debía lucir horrible.

Era alguien vanidoso, nunca lo había negado ¿Para qué hacerlo? Y si bien, el no saber cómo lucia su cabello oscuro y teñido de aquel azul intenso no era lo peor que le podía pasar en esa _nueva vida_.

Lo peor ocurría cuando deseaba ordenar comida en algun tipo de restaurant, ¡Simplemente era lo peor del mundo!

Aún podía recordar la sensación a fuego ardiente en su garganta cuando el mesero le llevó la orden equivocada, dándole su _risotto_ condimentado con ajo.

― Y bien ¿Ya sabes dónde está la mercancía? ― Una voz a su espalda llamó su atención y él pudo reconocerla de inmediato, se trataba de Iván, un hombre que le podía doblar la edad varias veces, pero gracias a su misma condición, parecía incluso ser unos años menor que él.

Según sabia, él habia sido un maestro sustituto en un colegio privado en Inglaterra después de huir por algun motivo de Francia, por allá de los años setenta.

― _Simplemente les dije que lo que venía en sus libros de historia no era ni de cerca lo que ocurrió en la revolución Francesa, estuve ahí, sé lo que digo_ ― Recordó la explicación de él, siempre le hacía gracia de alguna manera el imaginarlo discutiendo con pequeños hasta el punto de explotar.

Y quemar los libros de la biblioteca, que según él, era inútiles.

Después de eso, fue despedido e incluso perseguido, razón por la cual habia terminado en Italia, el país menos recomendado para los vampiros.

― No, aún no ― Respondió Luka con un poco de desgano, soltando un gran bostezo, pues aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo _reloj biológico_.

Lo escuchó resoplar, quizás frustrado al verse encerrado en aquella bodega, esperando las ordenes y coordenadas que El Gran Roger les haría llegar para recoger el _próximo cargamento especial de sangre_ , con unos proveedores algo particulares, pues eran directivos del Hospital del Vaticano.

Curioso detalle, a decir verdad. Como su nueva _vida_.

Una ventana emergió en la pantalla, señalando una ubicación y una hora.

Sus manos se hicieron puños al ver el lugar donde se haría la compra de la mercancía.

" _Basilica Papale di Santa Maria Maggiore 11:59 pm"_ Decía el mensaje.

Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el teclado, frustrado ante los sucesos de su nueva rutina.

No podía comer cosas deliciosas, pues ahora le sabían insípidas sin el sabor del ajo que tanto acostumbraba desde su llegada a Italia, que si bien al principio no había sido algo que prefiriera, cuando ya no tuvo la posibilidad de comerlo sin morir en el intento realmente comenzó a extrañar ese peculiar sabor.

Tampoco podía ver su _hermoso_ reflejo, no podía saber si lucía bien o al menos decente. Era guapo, pero una manita de gato en ocasiones no venía mal, y ahora no podía hacerlo de manera adecuada.

También ahora tenía la necesidad de beber sangre, siendo esto algo aún incómodo para él pues aún no se acostumbraba a su sabor, pero sin esta la debilidad llegaba tarde o temprano de forma intensa.

No podía salir a la luz del día, no podía disfrutar del calor del sol por que terminaría con quemaduras irreversibles, arruinando su rostro más un gran sufrimiento.

Sobre todo, no podía estar cerca de crucifijos, viviendo en Roma donde era lo que más abundaba aparte de turistas. Y ahora, un par de ineptos que vendían la sangre que el hospital del vaticano recolectaba para sus enfermos, jugaban con ellos haciendo la venta dentro de una iglesia.

― Vaya, supongo que se tomaron sus precauciones, por el último incidente quizás comenzaron a sospechar ― Comentó Iván, inclinándose para poder ver de manera correcta la pantalla.

Luka enarcó una ceja, confundido, pues no tenía idea de aquel incidente del cual Iván hablaba.

― ¿Incidente? Pues que sucedió ¿Se lanzaron al cuello de uno de ellos? ― Preguntó con sorna.

Iván negó con la cabeza, suspirando.

― Ellos, los directivos del hospital habían terminado su cena cuando llegamos al restaurant donde haríamos el pago y ellos nos darían las _llaves_ del cargamento ― Relató mientras cerraba sus ojos, llevando su mano hasta su barbilla ― Habían ordenado _Bruschetta_ con _extra ajo_ , y, uno de ellos tenía pésimos modales ― Aquello sonó como una queja, e incluso fruncio el ceño en señal de molestia ― Un eructo con el hedor a ajo y jugos gástricos nos terminó lastimando de una manera brutal, mientras ellos veían nuestra reacción exagerada. Supongo que, después de ese encuentro, pensaron un poco en las razones de ello ― Concluyó mientras cruzaba sus brazos, resignado.

Otro punto negativo de su nueva condición era aquello, el excelente olfato en una ciudad plagada de alimentos con ajo no era algo realmente agradable. En esos momentos Luka compadeció a Iván de aquella situación.

― Sera mejor que consiga tapones para la nariz, y ropa de manga larga extra para no sentirme tan expuesto ― Murmuro Luka, desganado.

¿Por qué no podía cumplir su trabajo sin tantas complicaciones? Aquella pregunta le hizo replantearse el si era realmente necesario seguir viviendo en Italia, despues de todo ahora tenía el _capital_ suficiente para largarse de ahí e incluso intentar expiar sus pecados con su propia familia.

Pero el solo recordar que en algún otro país no conocía a nadie con esa misma _condición_ podría ser mortal. Además de que, no quería terminar siendo enemigos del Gran Roger Raincomprix, esa sí que era una idea _estúpida_.

Quizás los vampiros de otros países eran más atemorizantes en sus propias tierras, pues no tenían todas las desventajas que ellos en Italia podían tener. Se preguntó si era un tipo de protección divina pues ahí se encontraba la _sede del ser supremo_ , el Vaticano.

O si simplemente Dios necesitaba burlarse de ellos, como seres de la oscuridad.

De una u otra forma, se encontraba pagando las decisiones estúpidas que había cometido cuando aún era mortal.

Pero, sin duda ser un vampiro en Italia era todo un caso, uno curioso y complicado.


End file.
